Paily's Final Goodbye
by E.Ivorie
Summary: Hello everyone! So I am not very well explained when it comes to summaries but as the title has already spoken this is the final goodbye of Paige and Emily. Or Paily as they are known. The characters and location are the brilliant work of Marlene King and Sara Shepard but I hope those of you who read enjoy what I have done with it. Please read and review. I hope you all like it!


**Authors Note: Hello everyone! So as I have said in the summary I'm new to this world of fanfiction in terms of writing it but just to make this short I hope you all like this one shot story I have come up with. Basically its Paige's and Emily's finale break-up. Marlene King and Sara Shepard obviously get all credit for the creation of these characters, location, etc. but I hope its enjoyed nonetheless!**

_Setting: So it takes place outside of The Brew. Emily is having a conversation with the girls when Paige suddenly comes up to talk._

"Hey" Paige said with an awkward wave and unnerving smile

"Hey" the girl said in unison.

"Hey babe. What's up?" Emily asked, giving her a small kiss

"Em can we talk for a minute?" she asked

"Yea sure. I'll be right back" she said turning to the girls

"I've actually been wanting to talk to you to" Em confessed. Paige's questioning expression prompted her to continue. "I mean about last night."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about" Paige answered.

"Oh well good. Look Paige I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. One minute I was having the best time and the next I'm an emotional wreck. I had no right to dump all that out on you and I'm sorry" Em explained guiltily.

"There's really no need to apologize Em. I get it" she replied

"No it's not alright. I'm supposed to be there with my girlfriend having a great time but what do I do? I get completely trashed and start rambling on about someone that shouldn't have any relevance to me anymore" Em says

"Shouldn't?" Paige questions. This time its Emily's confused expression that prompted Paige to elaborate. "You said someone that **_shouldn't_** be relevant. Not someone who **_isn't_** relevant" she explained, emphasizing the not so apparent difference in meaning. Another quizzical look from the girl prompted Paige to further explain. "You really don't get it do you? Em you still care about her. You said she is someone that shouldn't matter to you. Meaning that to some degree she still does" she said making her point across.

"That is ridiculous…." Em started

"Is it though? You said it yourself Emily. You were supposed to me with ME. And you were, physically anyway. But mentally….. You could've been on the other side of the world and I wouldn't have noticed the difference" she said getting a little teary eyed.

"I'm so sorry Paige. I had no idea you felt that way" Em said also getting a little emotional

"No I didn't expect you did. Which is also why I wanted to talk to you" she said

"OK. I'm listening. 100% this time" Em said

"I um….." Paige started but quickly took a moment to regain her composure. "I think we should take a break" she managed to get out before more tears started to surface.

"W-What? Why? I know I have been a little selfish but we can fix this. I can be better. I can change" Emily tried to convince, also beginning to cry

"No Emily. We can't. Not this time" Paige explained

"Why? I love you Paige. I can't lose you. Not again. Please, please don't do this. Whatever it is we can fix it. Just please tell me what to do and I'll do it" Emily pleaded.

"Emily I love you so, so much. But there is nothing that you can do to fix this" she said.

"Why? What could I have possibly done that is so unfixable? Please Paige don't do this. I'll do anything just please don't leave. I've already lost so much. Please I can't lose you to" Emily pleaded, growing quite hysterical.

"I'm so sorry Emily but I can't do this anymore" she said, trying hard not to lose her own composure.

"Is there someone else?" Em painfully asked.

"Em….."

"Oh my god there is isn't there? ISNT THERE?!" Em explained, going from sad to hurt in a matter of seconds. Only growing more frustrated when she received no answer. "WHO?!" she basically screamed at her. "I SWEAR TO GOD PAIGE IF YOU DON'T TELL ME…."

"IT'S ALISON!" Paige exclaimed back

If not for the tense circumstances, the expression on Emily's face when she said Alison's name would have actually been pretty comical in Paige's opinion.

"ALISON?! YOU'VE BEEN SEEING ALISON? HOW?! WHEN?!" Emily questioned, actually feeling like she was on the verge of losing her mind.

"I never said I was the one seeing her" Paige replied, a bit calmer this time.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Emily asked, her anger going to confusion mixed with frustration in a matter of 2.5 seconds. Taking a deep breath before continuing on with her next statement as it all started to make a little sense. "If you think I've cheated on you with her then…."

"You didn't need to cheat Emily because she has always been in this relationship with us" she explained.

"Paige I seriously feel like my head is going to explode. Would you please stop with these mind games and start making some freakin' sense before I completely lose it" Emily said, holding the bridge of her nose.

"Throughout our **_ENTIRE _**relationship it was never just you and me, Emily. I see that now. It was always you, me and Alison. No matter how much I tried to ignore it, or even wanted to for that matter, I always knew that deep down there was some part of you that still held on to her….. It's funny actually. I can remember countless conversations we've had over the years that were all about her. They seemed innocent at the time but looking back, looking back there was always something different in your eyes. Pain? Resentment? Anger even? But behind all that I could see it. Hidden off in the corner somewhere there was hope. Love even. I guess I always knew you still felt something but I never knew how much or…."

"Paige please. Stop. I can't bear to hear anymore. Please, I love you. And ONLY you. Yes she meant something to me at one time but that was a long time ago. Just please stop talking and kiss me" Emily pleaded once again, fresh tears spilling from her eyes.

"I can't Emily. Please let me finish ok? I've held it in for way too long. I need to tell you or I'll explode. Please just let me finish" Paige asked.

Without another word Emily nodded her head and prepared for what was coming next.

"When we were in high school she made my life a living hell. She hated me and I had no idea why. All I knew was that I couldn't let her control me. I couldn't let her win. But somehow she did anyway…" Paige paused a moment to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes before continuing. "When I heard she disappeared it was one of the most alleviating feelings I've ever had. I felt like I could breathe again. Like a huge weight had been lifted and I could finally be me again…... and then you came along. God I remember I had the biggest crush on you. You were, are, and always will be important to me Emily Fields. You taught me how to be myself, you made me feel special, and most importantly Emily, you taught me how to love someone more than I could ever love anything or anyone else on this earth" at this point she had to stop and take a moment to breath as it became hard to breathe.

"Paige please help me to understand what I have done to wrong you so unforgivably? If I have done and been all these wonderful things for you then why are you breaking my heart?" Emily asked, desperate for some clue as to how to fix this seemingly shattered relationship.

"You couldn't give me your heart completely. There was always some part of me that had to compete for your attention. For your love" she explained

"That's not true and you know it. You've had my heart from the moment I fell in love with you and even before then. Why are you doubting that?" Emily asked

"Because actions speak a hell of a lot louder than words, Emily. It didn't matter if we spoke about her or not. It was ALWAYS about her. When she was here it was either about hating her, or loving her, or wanting to be her friend. When she was gone it was all about finding out who killed her, or how she and A connected to everyone in town, or how she was responsible for A. During that time all your mind was focused on half the time had something to do with her…. When she came back it was all about figuring out if she was A, or who was part of her army and who wasn't, or what the hell scheme she was up to next. Hell Mona even had an army of geeks ready to pounce the first chance they got. Don't you see Emily? She ruled this town, our relationships, OUR LIVES for crying out loud! And to top it all off A is gone and we can finally let it all go but here you are still having drunk ramblings about a girl you claim you don't care for anymore. Tell me Emily what am I supposed to think?" Paige questions, feeling her anger returning.

"I think you are supposed to trust me! I think you should trust that I love you and the ONLY person I want to be with is YOU! Yes I might have had a few pint up emotions I hadn't gotten the chance to explain but that doesn't mean I am in love with her!" Emily trued once again to justify.

"Maybe not but it still won't change my mind. I can't do this and I can't be here in this town anymore. I have to move on. I can't constantly wonder about you and her. It hurts me too much to think I am sharing you. I just came here to say what I needed to. I'm leaving back to school tomorrow…"

"What do you mean you're leaving tomorrow? It's not enough you shatter my heart into a million pieces but you have to take off running to? If you love me you'll stay here and try save this relationship like I know you want to" Emily demanded

"I'm sorry Emily but I can't do that. I love you, you know that but I can't. I have to go" she said turning to leave

"No! You're not leaving me! You can't!"

"I'm sorry Emily. I am so very sorry. I can't even tell you how sorry I am but I'm leaving tomorrow and if you truly love me like you say you do then you'll let me go"

Emily hesitantly let go of her wrist and let the rest of her tears flow freely as she watched Paige place one last kiss on the corner of her mouth then turn and finally walk away from her.


End file.
